


…и когда все молчали, когда никто не знал куда идти, она взяла в руки кинжал и шагнула в неизведанное…

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Series: Увядание [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Summary: Леллиана думает о балладе, которой никогда не суждено увидеть свет.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Увядание [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132829
Kudos: 4
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	…и когда все молчали, когда никто не знал куда идти, она взяла в руки кинжал и шагнула в неизведанное…

Кровать неудобная и ужасно скрипит при любом движении – трактир у богом забытого тракта, стоит радоваться, что кровать хотя бы нашлась. Натия блаженно тянется всем телом, пока не охает от прострела в пояснице. Утро мгновенно портится. Даже раньше, чем она вспоминает, что здесь, в забытой и покинутой Создателем, Древними богами и духами камней земле, их с Лелианой пути разойдутся. У каждой из них свой путь, своя роль в этой Игре, под названием жизнь.

Лелиана оборачивается от окна на недовольный стон Натии.

– А я говорила, что не стоит брать этот доспех Легиона мёртвых.

– Это был подарок, – ворчит Натия.

– Который весил, как гора. А ты пыталась ещё и клинками орудовать в нём. Немудрено, что надорвала спину.

– Ты говоришь так, словно я какая-то старушенция, и с меня песок уже сыплется.

– Я говорю как глас разума. Похоже, единственный в этой комнате.

– Гав, – раздаётся из дальнего угла.

– Я имела в виду, что я единственный глас разума, который может говорить, – улыбнулась огромному псу Лелиана.

– Гав, – вновь подаёт голос мабари.

– Это заговор против Героини Ферелдена! – восклицает Натия и валится обратно в кровать, попутно охая от боли.

– Когда я жила в Орлее, один антиванский медик меня кое-чему научил, – Лелиана аккуратно садится на постель.

– Как убить человека двадцатью способами только при помощи большого пальца и улыбки на голое тело, – хмыкает Натия.

– Так вот чему тебя учил Зевран в своей палатке!

– А ты думала, мы там страстному сексу придавались? – смех у Натии, как и голос, низкий, грудной, даже грубый. Но Лелиане нравится его живость. Такой смех не подделать, не имитировать. Именно за это она и любит эту женщину – за её простоту, прямолинейность и естественность. Натия не будет притворяться, юлить и изворачиваться. «Слишком часто мне этим наговым дерьмом приходилось в Пыльном городе заниматься», – сказала она как-то Лелиане.

– Я смею надеяться, что ты бы позвала меня присоединиться, – Лелиана легонько давит на поясницу ладонями, массирует. – Жаль нет масла.

– Жаль, нет Зеврана. У него бы нашлось, – раздаётся откуда-то из-под подушек разомлевший голос Натии.

Лелиана мягко массирует ей поясницу, растирает, гладит, медленно продвигаясь к плечам и шее. В конце концов зарывается пальцами в короткий ёжик на затылке. В светлых прядях почти не видно первой седины, но у Лелианы намётанный глаз шпиона и убийцы: сначала она замечает первую седую волосинку на виске, а потом их становится всё больше. Чем больше они идут вперёд, тем больше становится этих волосков. Сердце противно ноет от мысли о том, что скоро она уже не сможет замечать появившееся в любимых волосах серебро. Но всё уже сотню раз обговорено и две сотни раз решено. Натия не из тех, кто будет спокойно дожидаться своего конца, пусть и с парой любимых кинжалов наперевес. Нет, она растворится в тенях, чтобы потом нанести единственный, но смертельный удар: Архидемону, Архитектору или самой скверне. Натия или совершит то, что задумала, или умрёт, пытаясь. И за это Лелиана любила её тоже.

– Я вернусь, – вдруг очень тихо и серьёзно говорит Натия, – так что даже не думай совращать там хорошеньких молоденьких монашек. Я всё равно узнаю, – заканчивает она по-привычному шутливо.

– Словно кто-то из них сможет потягаться с тобой, – также серьёзно отвечает Лелиана, а потом добавляет: – хотя песок из них точно сыпаться не будет.

Они обе боятся завтрашнего расставания. Но их жизнь – не красивая сказка, заканчивающаяся на «долго и счастливо», их жизнь, скорее, похожа на грустную балладу, которую через десятки лет будут петь следующие поколения бардов. «…и когда все молчали, когда никто не знал куда идти, она взяла в руки кинжал и шагнула в неизведанное…» – она обязательно споёт ей свою балладу о Героине Ферелдена, когда они встретятся вновь.


End file.
